Kiss The Girl, Sasuke!
by XxKonoha-DemonxX
Summary: Song-fic! And yes this is SasuSaku. Sasuke Uchiha is a single man in a large community that is still trying to recover after the huge war between Konoha and Sound. Then, he meets Sakura Haruno. FLUFFY STUFF!


Kiss the Girl!

Sasuke Uchiha was walking along the dock that he was suppose to arrive at. He and a couple friends had won a free boat ride in a drawing. It was 1868, a couple years after the big war between Sound and Konoha. He had been in it, but only for the last year. Fixing his shirt, he heard a pair of feet running at him. Turning quickly, he saw his friend Naruto Uzumaki running at him full speed. On instinct, he ducked and watched as his friend hit the deck on both feet and turned to him, a huge grin plastered to his face. Idiot, Sasuke thought as he turned to see a another one of his other friends, Naruto girlfriend, walking towards him as well. Hinata walked gracefully to Naruto and he offered his arm to her. She blushed and picked her dress up and walked up to him. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sasuke turned away so he wouldn't have to see them kiss.

Sasuke was single, which was unusual for a rich man like him. He had never taken interest in any girl his father had put in front of him. Finally, he left to go to the war that was raging in the country to get away from his family and the fan girls that had known him since he was a small child. He just didn't like the kind of girl that like him for his looks, but for himself.

One by one, more and more people showed up, most of them couples. The boat appeared and the plank dropped down for them to board. Sasuke and his group were the first ones on, and they found a spot near the front. Sasuke looked around, becoming bored really fast. Why did I even agree to this trip in the first place? He thought as he leaned on one hand. He heard giggling and turned around. Oh great, a bunch of fan girls again, he thought. Sure enough, there was a bunch of girls giggling and pointing towards him. He groaned and slapped his forehead.

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words _

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
__She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Suddenly, he felt something walk past him and he turned around again. And blushed. A girl with pink hair and green eyes had passed him with a blonde girl on her right. She was laughing and pointing towards the girls who had been staring at me. I saw the girls glare at the pink haired beauty, and chuckled. This girl was interesting.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Its possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Naruto nudged Sasuke under the table. Sasuke glared at him, but saw that Naruto was jerking his head towards the pink haired girl. He turned and saw her sitting on a bench near the bow of the ship. He turned back to Naruto and blushed, but Naruto shook his hand as if to say "Go on. Go talk to her." Sasuke nodded and got up, leaving the couple alone. He walked to the girl, and when he was near her shoulder, he coughed lightly. She started and looked up at him. Her green eyes gleamed in the fire light that was produced by the torches.

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl _

" C-Can I sit next to you?" he stuttered softly. She blinked for a couple seconds, then smiled softly.

" Sure." _'Oh. My. God, her voice is like angels,' _he thought as he sat next to her. They sat there for a few more minutes as the music behind them played. Sasuke finally turned to her and said,

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours?" She gazed at him with those big, green eyes of hers, and he practically melted. Finally, she muttered,

" Sakura. Sakura Haruno." He saw her blush, and he turned away. When he heard the music turn into a different tempo, he turned to her again.

" U-Um, would you like to dance?" and he held out his hand. Sakura looked from it to him, and smiled.

" Sure. I would love to." And she took his hand. They stood there swaying, their left and right hands connected, his hand on her waist and her other hand on his shoulder.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

Suddenly, he swung her around and her dress twirled around her. She laughed and so did he.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Sakura gazed up at him softly, then looked back down, a blush forming on her face. He looked down at her and smiled, then looked up at Naruto, who was dancing with Hinata. He gave him a thumbs up and swept Hinata away back to their table. Suddenly, he felt something squeeze his hand and he looked down again. Sakura was looking up at him with a more lovely gaze than before, one that was filled with love and care. _'You've got to kiss the girl' _

He slowly bent down and she rose up slowly.

'_Why don't you kiss the girl'_

The gap between them was closing.

'_You gotta kiss the girl' _

Their lips were so close now.

'Go on and kiss the girl'

All of a sudden, Sasuke heard a low growl coming from behind him. He turned around slowly, and froze. There was a bunch of girls glaring at them as they held each other. He smirked and looked down at the girl he was holding. She was blushing and looking away. Still smirking, he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that she was staring at him. He closed the gap between their lips, and there was a gasp behind them. Smiling, he pulled away and gazed down at Sakura.

She was staring up at him with wide eyes. _'Shit,' _he thought as he let go of her shoulders. But, instead, he was pulled back in for another kiss. His eyes widened, but he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. Suddenly, fireworks shot up and lit the sky, bathing everything in colors. Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd at the colors and lights, but Sasuke and Sakura had other things on their minds. They stood kissing under the colored sky, never wanting to let go.


End file.
